Snowed In*****
by Unshed Tears
Summary: A little magic is in the air when theres a huge blizzard over winter vacation. mostly H/G some R/H please r/r!!


Disclaimer: Any reference to Harry Potter or Hogwarts or anything like that belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I hope you like the story please r/r!  
  
Snowed In  
  
The Winter Holidays were approaching fast. Hermione and Ron couldn't wait. Hermione was happy but worried that she would forget about her homework over the winter holidays. Harry just couldn't believe that for the first time in 5 years he wasn't going to be with his friends for Christmas. Hermione had invited the boys and Ginny to come to her place for the holidays because out of Ron's family only him and Ginny would be home and Harry... well he was always alone at the holidays. Harry would have loved to have gone but he and Ginny both knew that Ron and Hermione wouldn't mind some time to themselves (although Ron and Hermione couldn't admit it to each other). So it happened to be that Harry and Ginny were 2 of about 12 students staying for the holidays. In fact they were the only Gryffindor's staying.   
When it was time for Hermione and Ron to leave for the Hogwarts Express, both Ginny and Harry were feeling rather glum. Harry was pretty sore about being left out of the inseparable trio he felt so abandoned though he didn't want to spoil there time. And Ginny felt that, although Harry was like family, for the first time in her life she would spend the holidays without a red-headed family member. So after they waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked home from the Hogsmede Station together. Ginny was so heavyhearted she forgot to be shy.  
"Is it me or do you feel just a smidge left out?" Said Harry sarcastically  
" Yeah I know what you mean, I guess it's just you and me for the holidays huh? Boy we're going to have fun this Christmas." Replied Ginny with just as much sarcasm in her voice as well.  
" Fun..." Harry's voice trailed off. " You know what Gin? Enough self-pity we are going to have fun, just you and me!" And as he finished his sentence the first virgin snow began to fall: and it was absolutely gorgeous. It seemed to be fresh and full of possibilities. Ginny thought for years to come that it was a symbol of what possibilities life throws at us every day.  
Ginny skipped off, just full of new zest. Her and Harry raced back into the castle, narrowly escaped running into McGonagall (" Ms. Weasly and Mr. Potter..."), and collapsed into big fluffy armchairs in the common room. They laughed together all night. Ginny told Harry Ron's most embarrassing moments as a child and Harry told her all about his stupid cousin Dudley. For dinner that evening there were so few students that Dumbledore had house-elves bring food up to the students common rooms. Harry pulled over a table and he and Ginny enjoyed Butterbeer and meat pies for dinner.  
After dinner Ginny and Harry decided to go for a walk in the snow (or rather Ginny pulled Harry off his butt and made him come outside with her). But Harry was not sorry once he got outside. The snow was still gently falling down landing in feathery heaps all over the grounds. They made snow angles and engaged in a two person snowball war. They were both so covered in snow that they decided it was time to retire the snowballs and go for a walk.  
" I love winter." sighed Ginny. " It's just so beautiful. I can remember how, when I was little, the whole family used to have a snowball fight on Christmas Day. We never seemed to fail to get snow even if it was only a tiny bit."  
" Even Percy?" asked Harry amused.  
" Even Percy," giggled Ginny " we used to have so much fun!"  
" Used to?" asked Harry bewildered.  
" Well Bill and Charlie moved out, Percy became a grouch 'grown-up', and Dad doesn't have the time anymore." Ginny's eyes looked distant as if she could almost see her family racing around outside the Burrow laughing and having a good time. " And this year we wont be together." Her simple sentence had such a finality to it that Harry decided not to pursue it any farther.  
"It's getting cold" said Harry. Who noticed Ginny was now shivering. "Here he said," wrapping his arm around her, " lets go inside. The two of them tramped gaily inside, singing Christmas Carols as they went. When they got inside they were both so tired from their evenings escapades that they went to bed and fell right asleep. When Harry awoke in the morning he wondered why he hadn't received any Christmas presents. Surely his friends hadn't forgotten them had they? Just then Ginny crept into the boys dormitory empty handed as well. " Did you get any presents?" asked Harry a little upset at his friends bad memories. Surely Sirius hadn't forgotten even a note had he?  
" Um, Harry, have you looked out side recently?" asked Ginny in a fit of laughter  
" Huh?" Harry said as he walked over to the window. Outside there was a complete white out! No owl would ever be able to get through snow as thick as it was falling then. Harry's jaw dropped wide open. " Oh my god!" He said. " It's... Beautiful!"  
" You think so too?" asked Ginny curiously. " I'm glad I'm not the only snow fanatic around here."  
" Oh and here's your present Harry." Said Ginny blushing.  
" Oh wait I completely forgot to get you one I'm sorry Gin..." Ginny was upset but she didn't want to show Harry so she just said   
"Oh that's alright Harry." And her heart dropped and she was just sitting there acting like nothing was wrong.  
" I'm only kidding you Ginny." Laughed Harry. " I couldn't forget you!" and he produced a little wrapped package. Ginny's face lit up and Harry was happy that he meant something to her. He was so happy that he took himself by surprise and hugged her right then and there. They both blushed and looked away but Ginny regained her composure and handed him his gift.  
" You first." she said blissfully.  
" No together." he insisted. And so they did. Harry had given Ginny a little jewelry box he had gotten in Hogsmede. He had gotten one for Hermione also but each was unique to the person. Hermione's was a Unicorn that Harry had bought because part of the profit went to the better treatment of House elves .  
But Ginny's was a Duck shaped one. He knew that she really liked ducks and that she collected jewelry boxes. Ginny was so touched that she wanted to hug Harry again. Ginny had given Harry a book of sneak attack moves for seekers and a miniature model of a Firebolt. Harry was so happy with the gift that he didn't mind that no other presents could come.  
Ginny and Harry separated for a little while so they could get dressed and rendezvoused in the common room at 10:30. They then tramped merrily down to breakfast. " seeing as we are all snowed in," said Professor Dumbledore, " we will be playing songs n the Great Hall and you are welcome to come join a makeshift holiday party."  
" Cool." said the handful of kids that were there. No Slytherins had stayed and seeing as the rest of the kids all got along they all decided to decorate the Great Hall and hang out there together all day. First they made a giant paper chain to hang on the banister of the Grand Staircase. Luckily Hagrid had heard the weather forecast while in Hogsmede and decided to sleep in the castle or else he would have missed all the fun! At around 1 Dobby brought up a great tub of popcorn and they made giant popcorn chains as well. As promised Dumbledore had brought in a Wireless Wizard Radio and they danced an sang the afternoon away.  
At around 3 they started to pick up a muggle radio station. The wizard students loved the music and had lots of fun dancing to it. They had lots of fun learning the "Macarena" from Harry and "the Electric Slide". At around 4:30 they started playing slow songs. After awhile Harry and Ginny were laughing there heads off. Everyone was dancing with everyone bye the time "Light in Your Eyes" came on Ginny had just finished dancing with Dumbledore and Harry had just finished dancing with McGonagall. Harry finally got a chance to ask Ginny to dance. " Ms. Weasly may I have this dance."  
" Why of course Mr. Potter. Harry gently pulled Ginny towards him out into the dance floor. It was at that moment that time stood still. The moment Harry's arms wrapped around Ginny. She felt so happy, and he felt so safe. The Weasly's leaving Ginny all alone at Christmas wasn't mean anymore. It was a blessing in disguise.   
Harry and Ginny danced the night away together. During dinner They ate and chatted with everyone but they couldn't wait to be alone. By the time 10:00 rolled around everyone decided to return to there common rooms. Once Ginny and Harry got there they were at a loss for words. " Harry I.." stammered Ginny.  
" Yes Gin and me.." faltered Harry.  
They both laughed. "Ginny, I can't tell you that I love you because I'm not so sure yet what that means. And besides that Ron would kill me," They both smirked at this. "But I can tell you that at this very moment you mean everything to me. Your the piece that has been missing for so long. When I was growing up I dreaded holidays. Without a Mum or Dad things were terrible. Ron and Hermione helped me feel better but it still wasn't enough. And tonight I discovered that, well that it was you that was missing." Harry sighed and then continued. " Ginny I know I may not sound like myself right now, I don't even know where the words are coming from, but I know I mean them. With all my heart and then some."  
" Harry," said Ginny shyly, " you didn't need to say all that."  
" But I wanted to Ginny, I meant it."  
" But Harry," she insisted, "all you had to do was this..." and at that moment Ginny gathered all her courage and leaned over and kissed Harry. " We are under mistletoe you know." she said quietly.  
Harry looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. " So we are," he said " But how did you know that?"  
"I've been keeping my eye on it for two weeks." answered Ginny surreptitiously   
" Funny," replied Harry just as sly, " if I didn't know any better I'd think you'd planted it there." With that he leaned over and kissed her. But this time Ginny pulled away.  
" I did not" she said indignantly.  
" I'm sorry...." stammered Harry.  
" I asked Fred to put it there for me." At this Harry laughed and kissed her again. Not wanting to spoil a good thing they said goodnight and went to bed; and each of them had sweet dreams.  
Harry and Ginny never told anyone of the romantic start to there relationship. They didn't want to spoil the sweetness of it. And they didn't want to take things too fast. They both knew they were still young yet, and that life still had many things in store for them. After all...the best magic doesn't come from a wand or an incantation, it comes from the heart.  



End file.
